Czarny Pan
by Corka Sztormu
Summary: Wszyscy wiemy, jak to naprawdę było. Harry Potter był Wybrańcem, prawym rycerzem Jasnej Strony, który starł się z wcieleniem zła, Mrocznym Lordem Voldemortem. Ale gdyby obaj chodzili razem do Hogwartu…
1. Chapter 1

_Oświadczam, że satysfakcja z pisania tego tekstu należy tylko do mnie. Wszystkie inne prawa Rowling może sobie wziąć._

_ To mój pierwszy fanfik i będę bardzo wdzięczna za komentarze, nie wyłączając konstruktywnej krytyki. _

PROLOG

- Idzie tu! - zawołała Lily, odwracając się od okna i biegnąc do łóżeczka Harry`ego. Wzięła syna na ręce i ścisnęła go tak mocno, jakby z nieodwracalną pewnością wiedziała, że to ich ostatnie chwile…

- Nie! - jęknął James, ale po kilku sekundach zebrał się w sobie - Lily… Lily, bierz Harry`ego i uciekaj… a ja…

- A ty co? Zatrzymasz go? Jeszcze może bez różdżki? - Lily zaśmiała się ze strachu - Nie damy rady. Mamy tylko jedno wyjście i dobrze wiesz, jakie.

- Lily…

- Tak. Musimy to zrobić. Inaczej…Weź go! - przekazała syna mężowi i podbiegła do szuflady. Zaczęła w gorączkowym pośpiechu wyrzucać z niej biżuterię i stare zdjęcia - nic już nieznaczące przedmioty. W końcu wyciągnęła starą plastikową figurkę klauna, z ruchomymi ramionami zawieszonymi nad bębenkiem. Kiedyś cały oklejony był kolorowym papierem, ale teraz on częściowo poodpadał, nawet czapeczka zwisała mu smętnie z nosa. Gdy Lily nim potrząsnęła, wydał z siebie dziwny stukot.

- Dumbledore nie wie, że go mam! - zawołał zdeterminowany James.

- Jak to nie wie? Mówiłeś, że to ci dał?

- Sam go zabrałem, bo pomyślałem, że jednak warto to mieć i …

- Po prostu pięknie! Więc to nie był pomysł dyrektora… sama już nie wiem… ale nie mamy innego wyjścia - Lily miotała się w panice po salonie - Musimy coś ze sobą zabrać… i czemu ty mu oddałeś pelerynę… nasze różdżki, uroki uchronne, płaszcze…

- Jeśli to działa, to nie będą nam potrzebne - powstrzymał ją James i podszedł do okna - Ale jeśli się pomylimy…

- Nic się nam nie stanie - szepnęła Lily biegnąc ku nim z klaunem. - Ja go będę trzymać za rękę... ty złap za drugą i trzymaj mocno Harry`ego.

Odwróciła figurkę, znalazła małe pokrętło, z którego smętnie zwisały resztki kolorowej taśmy. Kilkakrotnie je mocno przekręciła. Nic się nie stało.

- To nic, to może potrwać kilka minut! - szepnęła - Musi nam się udać!

- A jeśli trafimy do dużo gorszego świata - James wyglądał, jakby chciał zrezygnować. - Zostawiamy tu wszystkich przyjaciół, których może nawet nie być tam, gdzie trafimy. My… tam możemy nawet nie być sobą…

- Nie wiem, James - szepnęła Lily a w oczach zalśniły jej łzy. - Może to nasza śmierć.

- Kocham cię, Lily - odpowiedział James i przytulił ją mocno. - Nieważne, w jakim świecie.

- Ja cię też i… - Lily połknęła niewypowiedziane słowa.

Czekali w milczeniu, przytuleni. Odliczali ostatnie sekundy znanej im rzeczywistości.

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

- To na nic - powiedział w końcu James . Razem z żoną jednocześnie wypuścili ramionka klauna. Zawiódł nawet ten szalony, desperacki plan. Wiedzieli, że to jest koniec.

Plastikowe, chude łapki klauna opadły na bębenek i rzeczywistość wybuchła.

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

Harry Potter był chłopcem niezwykłym. Ale nie było tego widać, kiedy leżał na łóżku w ubraniu, ponuro wpatrując się w drzwi.

- Otwieraj, dziwaku! - ktoś załomotał w drzwi i szarpnął kilkakrotnie za klamkę. Harry nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Ani na to, że rozległ się odgłos kroków, świadczący o pojawieniu się kolejnego napastnika.

- Zostaw go - usłyszał. To Andy. Andy Marshall. - To nie jego wina, ma to w genach. Tak, Potter, odziedziczyłeś coś po kochanej rodzince? Przypomnij nam jeszcze raz, jak to było. Rodzice się pokłócili… I cię od-da-li. - wycedził z wyraźną przyjemnością w głowie.

Harry odwrócił się do ściany. Nic go nie obchodziło, co mówili. To była oczywiście prawda… rodzice go nie chcieli. Sami skazali go na taki los. Tak, tego właśnie chcieli. Był na nich wściekły. Nienawidził ich. Zabiłby ich, gdyby tylko mógł. Tak samo jak Andy`ego Marshalla i całą resztę tych jego durnych osiłków. Pomyślał o nich. To było jego ulubione zajęcie, wymyślanie co by im zrobił, gdyby tylko mógł. Kiedyś, jak już będzie duży…

W tym momencie w przyjemne myśli Harry`ego wdarł się pisk Roba.

- Aua! Te drzwi mnie oparzyły!

- Nie wygłupiaj się - Andy dotknął drewna i wrzasnął. - To parzy! I nie chce przestać! Głupie drzwi! - chciał je kopnąć, ale w porę się zreflektował - Znajdziemy jeszcze sposób, żeby go dopaść.

- Pani Cole idzie! - wrzasnął ktoś i banda z łoskotem spadła w dół po schodach.

Harry uśmiechnął się. To było takie przyjemne uczucie… i był pewien, że to on to zrobił! Widocznie potrafił więcej, niż tylko przenosić szklanki w powietrzu… ciekawe ile?

Wyciągnął się na łóżku, już znacznie spokojniejszy. Myśli o rodzicach zastąpiło mu odtwarzanie w głowie wrzasków swoich wrogów.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tom, Tom, gdzie ty się podziewasz?

- Tu jestem, dziadku.

Chłopiec wszedł do głównego pomieszczenia w chacie.

- I co tak stoisz i się patrzysz? - nos Marvola był czerwony, pewnie pił - Salazarze, wyglądasz zupełnie, jak ten jej mugol.

- Mój ojciec.

- Nie ojciec, tylko ten cholerny elegantniś, który splugawił naszą starożytną krew! Ród Slytherina wygasł… to ty jesteś jego końcem!

Zdawałoby się już, że Tom nie zareaguje na obelgi swojego dziadka.

- Jeżeli zakończyłem nasz ród, to co zacznę? - zapytał cicho, a po chwili dodał głośniej - Albo moja matka zszargała swoje szlachetne pochodzenie, zadając się z moim _ojcem_ , albo, zakładając że ten człowiek nie jest moim ojcem, a ty nie masz jej nic do zarzucenia.

Przez chwilę Marvolo Gaunt wyglądał, jakby chciał uderzyć swojego wnuka, ale po chwili zarechotał głośno.

- Tak, mały, komik z ciebie będzie pierwszorzędny - Tom uśmiechnął się krzywo - Chodź do dziadka… a ja zdradzę ci mały sekret. Nie pytaj, skąd o nim wiem, ja mam swoje sposoby.

To już brzmiało bardziej interesująco. Tom usiadł na kanapie naprzeciw dziadka i zaczął się w niego wyczekująco wpatrywać.

- Idziesz w tym roku do Hogwartu… już czas, żebyś się dowiedział. Wypowiedziano pewną przepowiednię, tuż przed twoim narodzeniem… wypowiedziała ją sama Kasandra Wężousta, a Collie była jedynym świadkiem… Powiedziała mi wszystko, co do joty. Zaraz niech sobie przypomnę, to było jakoś tak… _oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca._ Zaraz, jak to dalej … _a choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna. I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje_… I to chyba koniec.

_Gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca_… urodził się pierwszego sierpnia. _Zrodzony z tych, którzy już trzykrotnie się mu oparli…_ Czy to mogła być prawda?

- To ja? To o mnie chodzi? - zapytał, a głos mu się załamał.

Marvolo zaśmiał się znowu.

- Tak, wszystko pasuje. Przepowiednia wielkiej wróżbitki powinna odnosić się do naszego rodu. Ale twoja matka i … on … oparli się mu tylko dwa razy.

Nieprawda, pomyślał Tom. Był też ten trzeci raz. _Ten_ trzeci raz.

- Zawiedziony, co?

- Po co mi to mówisz?

- To ma coś wspólnego z twoim Hogwartem. - odpowiedział Marvolo - Daty się zgadzają. Było tak blisko. Uznałem, że musisz wiedzieć.

Toma ogarnęły wątpliwości. Tamten trzeci raz z pewnością nie liczy się do rachuby. Nie to, co dwa pierwsze…

Ale pradawna przepowiednia nie była mu potrzebna do szczęścia. A już tym bardziej do osiągnięcia wielkości. Oczywiście i tak warto zbadać temat., jednak nie, nie czuł zawodu.

- Idę na Nokturn na zakupy - powiedział Marvolo po chwili podnosząc się z kanapy. Nie zaproponował, że zabierze ze sobą wnuka. Tom wiedział, że dziadek się go wstydzi. - Obiad masz w lodówce.

Stary Gaunt nałożył wyjściowy płaszcz, obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął.

Tom zerknął na starą, wielką księgę z zakazanej półki i westchnął cicho. Jeszcze jej nie skończył. Ale musiała poczekać. Teraz mimo wszystko dobrze byłoby zająć się tą całą przepowiednią. Przejrzał księgozbiór oceniającym wzrokiem i zdjął z półek kilka woluminów. Przepowiednie zawsze były tym elementem starożytnej magii, którym nie interesował się zbytnio. Czas nadrobić zaległości.

Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i nim rozpoczął lekturę, syknął kilka słów do Collie. Musiała być niedaleko, bo zjawiła się niemal natychmiast i zwinnie wślizgnęła mu się na kolana. Pogłaskał ją po szmaragdowozielonym łbie.

Po chwili zamknął książkę. Uznał, że najważniejsze w tej chwili będzie sprawdzenie, czy przepowiednia może dotyczyć jego. A jeśli nawet tak faktycznie jest, to rachunek prawdopodobieństwa przemawiał za tym, że nie jest jedynym kandydatem. Dobrze byłoby znać pozostałych. I jeszcze ta wzmianka o Hogwarcie… w jaki sposób przepowiednia wiąże się ze szkołą? Czego nie powiedział mu Marvolo?

Postanowił odłożyć wydobycie informacji od dziadka na później i zająć się na razie tym, co było w jego zasięgu. Musiał spośród wszystkich osób urodzonych _gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca_… a więc na początku sierpnia, może pod koniec lipca, znaleźć te, których rodzice dokładnie trzy razy przeciwstawili się Czarnemu Panu.

Wiecznie pijany czy nie, szalony czy tylko niezrównoważony, Marvolo Riddle miał swoje sprawdzone sposoby na zdobywanie informacji. Sposoby, które siłą rzeczy stały się sposobami Toma.

Godzinę później miał już gotową listę. Nie więcej niż dziesięć nazwisk, wiele z nich opatrzonych jednym lub dwoma znakami zapytania, dwa skreślone. Tylko jedna pozycja dotyczyła osoby, która wybiera się w tym roku do Hogwartu.

_Harry Potter_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zapraszam osoby wystarczająco cierpliwe na kilka linijek autorskiego ględzenia:  
_

_Co do częstotliwości ukazywania się rozdziałów: piszę raczej dosyć nieregularnie - to znaczy zdarzają mi się tygodniowe przerwy w twórczości, jak również weekendy,w które powstaje 5 stron tekstu w wordzie. Myślę jednak, że będzie mi się udawało dodawanie rozdziału co półtorej tygodnia, przynajmniej mniej więcej._

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod pierwszym rozdziałem i ponawiam prośbę o nie. O wiele raźniej się pisze, kiedy widać, że ktoś czyta ;)_

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

Drzwi do pokoju Harry`ego - zamknięte na klucz! - otworzyły się, ukazując najdziwniejszą postać, jaką chłopiec kiedykolwiek widział. Mężczyzna miał rude włosy i nosił długi płaszcz - co za idiota, przecież było lato!

- Witaj, jeśli się bardzo nie mylę, nazywasz się Harry Potter? - zapytał

- Kim jesteś?

- Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore.

- Dużo mi to mówi - parsknął Harry. Nieznajomy zignorował złośliwość.

- Harry, chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na bardzo ważny temat. Chcę zaproponować ci miejsce w pewnej specjalnej szkole. Ale najpierw chciałbym cię zapytać, czy ostatnio wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego? Może potrafisz coś, czego inne dzieci nie potrafią?

- Oczywiście, że tak! - zawołał natychmiast Harry.

- Opowiedz mi o tym.

Nie zamierzał nikomu mówić, co potrafi. Jeszcze trafiłby do wariatkowa albo do więzienia... A po za tym wtedy Cole wiedziałaby, kto robi różne rzeczy, które musiały pozostać w ukryciu.

- Jestem bardzo dobry z angielskiego - skłamał.

- To godne pochwały, jednak czy jesteś pewien, że to wszystko? - zapytał Dumbledore. Spojrzenie jego przenikliwych oczu zatrzymało się na Harrym i chłopiec poczuł lekki niepokój.

- Dobrze, jest jeszcze coś… - powiedział powoli, obserwując rosnące zainteresowanie rozmówcy - Nauki ścisłe też świetnie mi idą

Z przyjemnością zauważył starannie ukrytą irytację gościa. I bardzo dobrze! Oznaczało to, że to on kontroluje rozmowę, ma informacje, na których zależy drugiej stronie, a sam nic od niej nie oczekuje. A poza tym, nieznajomy powinien od razu powiedzieć, czego chce.

- Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś u siebie, żadnego dziwnego talentu?.

- Nie - odpowiedział wyzywająco. Dlaczego miałby nie kłamać, skoro zakładano, że jest kłamcą?

- W porządku, Harry, opowiem ci najpierw o Hogwarcie, szkole, w której miejsce ci proponuję.

- Nie zapisywałem się do żadnej szkoły!

- Zostałeś tam zapisany automatycznie, a do uczęszczania do niej kwalifikują cię tylko twoje talenty. Twój jeden bardzo szczególny talent: magia.

- Wiedziałem! - zawołał Harry. Natychmiast ugryzł się w język. To wyglądało jak jakiś głupi żart, albo ktoś chciał go podpuścić. Nie istniał żaden Hogwart, żadna szkoła magii, po prostu to on był dziwny… wyjątkowy. - Ale to są jakieś bzdury. Magia nie może istnieć.

- Istnieje.

- Udowodnij to.

- Harry, skoro postanowiłeś zostać uczniem Hogwartu, powinieneś nazywać mnie profesorem.

A niby dlaczego? Co on takiego zrobił, żeby zasłużyć na jego szacunek? Może od razu: ,,mój panie"? Ale Harry niestety nie mógł pozwolić sobie na obrażanie kogoś, kto miał zabrać go do miejsca dla dzieci tak niezwykłych jak on.

- Dobrze, panie profesorze - powiedział. Lewą rękę schował za plecami i skrzyżował palce. - Wiec… chciałem zobaczyć dowód. - tym razem ton jego głosu przy dużej ilości dobrej woli można było zakwalifikować jako uprzejmy.

Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę i szafa stanęła w płomieniach. Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, z wściekłością i strachem odmalowanym na twarzy. Ale płomienie zgasły tak szybko jak się pojawiły, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych szkód. W przeciwieństwie do kolejnych słów wicedyrektora:

- Chyba coś chce się wydostać z twojej szafy.

Co z jego zwyczajną szafą zrobiła ta magia?

- Zdejmij pudełko z górnej półki i otwórz je.

Harry bardzo poważnie rozważał opór, ale w końcu posłuchał. Światło dzienne ujrzały stare zabawki, portfel pielęgniarki, poklejone taśmą zdjęcie matki Andy`ego Marshalla.

- Czy w tym pudełku jest coś, czego nie powinieneś mieć?

Nie. To wszystko mu się należało.

- Oddam je - wycedził powoli.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że to powiedziałeś.

Harry też się bardzo cieszył. To było całkiem dobre kłamstwo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dziurawy Kocioł nie był miejscem, które Harry uznałby za przejście do Świata Czarodziejów. Było tam jeszcze brudniej niż w sierocińcu, ponadto ciemno i tłoczno.

Ciemność nie przeszkodziła jednak tłumowi w zauważeniu jego obecności. Usłyszał szepty:

- Patrzcie, kto tam idzie, to ten dzieciak Potterów!

- Merlinie, taki jest do niego podobny…

- Nic z matki… oby też w charakterze…

Wspomnienie o rodzicach stało się jeszcze cięższe do zniesienia niż normalnie. Dlaczego czarodzieje też o nich wiedzieli? Przecież to był nowy świat, i powinien być lepszy od starego.

Poczuł, że ktoś lekko go popycha i wzdrygnął się.

- Harry, chodź, idziemy, mamy niewiele czasu - powiedział profesor Dumbledore, a Harry wyczuł, że to miała być jakaś głupia próba odwrócenia jego uwagi. Zupełnie jakby był małym dzieckiem! Wyszarpał się z uścisku i sam ruszył w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Spodziewał się, że będzie tam jakaś zaczarowana brama, ale nie, tylko jakieś nędznie wyglądające podwórko. Dumbledore dogonił go po chwili.

- Harry, rozumiem, że wstrząsnęło tobą, to co usłyszałeś, ale pamiętaj, że nie warto przejmować się plotkami.

- Wcale się nie przejmuję!

Zobaczył, że czarodziej mu nie uwierzył. Trudno.

- Skąd czarodzieje wiedzą o.. o moich rodzicach? - zapytał. - Oni też byli magiczni?

- Owszem - Dumbledore skinął poważnie głową. - Twoi rodzice uczęszczali do Hogwartu i ukończyli szkołę z najwyższymi wynikami w nauce. Twój ojciec był znakomitym graczem w Quidditcha; to najważniejszy czarodziejski sport, a on grał w reprezentacji narodowej. Nie byli idealni, nikt nie jest, ale wszystko co o nich możesz usłyszeć jest mocno podkoloryzowane i dalekie od prawdy. Obiecaj mi, że będziesz o tym pamiętał.

Harry zacisnął usta i nie odpowiedział nic.

Dumbledore po chwili rozpaczliwie niezręcznej ciszy wyciągnął różdżkę i stukając nią w mur, otworzył przejście. Do tego stopnia zafascynowało to Harry`ego, że wypchnął z głowy wszystkie głupie i sentymentalne myśli. A więc był na ulicy Pokątnej! Nie wiedział, gdzie zwrócić wzrok, wszędzie wabiły go jakieś witryny, nowe, magiczne przedmioty.

- Sowy! - zawołał po chwili - Więc to prawda, że czarodzieje używają - my używamy - ich do przesyłania listów? Mogę kupić jedną?

- Niestety - odpowiedział wicedyrektor - Obawiam się, że szkolny fundusz pozwoli ci tylko na zakup wyprawki.

Oczy Harry`ego zalśniły gniewem.

- Mam magię… mogę ich zmusić!

Dyrektor zatrzymał się nagle i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry`ego, wymógł na nim to samo.

- Możliwość zyskania czegoś nie oznacza, że należy ją wykorzystać.

- Głupie! - uznał Harry - Możliwość oznacza, że _można_ to zrobić.

- A co byś chciał zrobić, Harry? Wpaść do sklepu nie znając ani jednego zaklęcia i wymierzyć różdżką w sprzedawcę? - Dumbledore zachichotał, ale jego oczy pozostały poważne.

Harry przez moment walczył sam ze sobą.

- Ma pan rację. - powiedział w końcu. Istniały z pewnością skuteczniejsze sposoby na zdobycie tego, czego pragnął.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oto zjawiam się z kolejnym rozdziałem, oraz __**bardzo dyskretną**__ prośbą o komentarze. Ciekawi mnie, jakie są według was wady i zalety mojego tekstu, które wątki najbardziej wam się podobają - a może jakieś sugestie czytelników pchną mnie na inny tor… _

**Lauviah van Beorn****, **_tym razem __odpisuję przed rozdziałem, bo (przynajmniej w teorii) moja odpowiedź będzie krótsza. Cieszę się, że podoba ci się mój Harry, no i że nie wygląda jak kopia kanonicznego Toma. Z błędami tym razem nie mam co polemizować, już poprawione. Co do interpretacji - zgadzam się! Jeden z moich ukochanych cytatów to ,,_Książka jest jak lustro. Zobaczysz w niej tylko to, co już jest w tobie_". Chociaż to trochę niepokojące, bo już różne złe rzeczy widziałam w książkach…_

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

- _Collie, pobudka._ - zasyczał Tom pochylając się nad śpiącym wężem.

Podniosła łeb z trawy i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

- _Ja chcę spać. Ty nie przeszkadzaj mi._

_- Collie, proszę ,to ważne, muszę zadać ci pytanie. Co wiesz o Kasandrze Wężoustej? _

Z trudem był w stanie opanować podekscytowanie. Jeżeli faktycznie to Collie usłyszała przepowiednie, dowie się o wszystkim

- _Wężousty Tom. Lubi mnie. Wężousty Marvolo. Dobre jedzenie. Wężousta Meropa. Nie lubi mnie._ _Nie ma magii, zazdrosna. _- zasyczała Collie - _Wężousta Kasandra. Nic._

_- Co to znaczy: nic? Spotkałaś ją kiedyś? Powiedziała ci coś? Coś co brzmiało jak przepowiednia?_

_- Ona nic nie mówiła. Ja jej nie znam._

- _Jesteś pewna?_

_- Tak. _

Popatrzył na nią z namysłem.

Potrafiłaby skłamać?

Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, uświadamiając sobie, o co ją posądza. To przecież była Collie, jego Collie! Z drugiej jednak strony… ktoś tu kłamał, ona albo dziadek. Zaczął żałować, że nie zna się jeszcze na legilimencji. A jeśli to Marvolo… nie, nie zapyta go wprost, bo jeśli miał powody, żeby go okłamać, tylko dowiedziałby się, że mu się nie udało. Niech lepiej sądzi, że wnuk mu ufa.

Wąż odpełzł kilka metrów dalej, wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia, co sądzi o dalszej konwersacji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… _trzynaście lat wcześniej._

- Napijecie się herbaty albo kawy? - zapytała Meropa Riddle z lekką nutką zdenerwowania w głosie.

- Dziękujemy - odpowiedział rudowłosy czarodziej - Nie musisz sobie nami zawracać głowy, Meropo. Zajmiemy ci może pół godziny.

- Jak pan sobie życzy, panie Dumbledore.

- Wystarczy: Albusie. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się życzliwie - Możemy wejść do salonu?

- Proszę - Meropa poprowadziła słynnego Albusa Dumbledore i jego milczącego towarzysza do zagraconego pokoju. Usiedli na kanapie. To było trochę surrealistyczne - dwójka największych czarodziejów tego pokolenia siedząca na zakurzonej kanapie w maleńkim mieszkanku, jaką wynajmowali z Tomem. Charłaczka z mugolem.

- Chcielibyśmy prosić cię o pomoc w pewnej ważnej dla nas sprawie. Chodzi o studia nad zaawansowanym rodzajem magii, które w przyszłości okażą się zbawienne dla ludzkości. - towarzysz Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust - To coś, czemu warto poświęcić całe życie, nieprawdaż?

Niewiele było rzeczy, dla których Meropa poświęciłaby życie i z pewnością nie było wśród nich studiów nad zaawansowanym rodzajem magii.

- Pewnie tak. - odpowiedziała w końcu, widząc że znakomity czarodziej czeka na jej odpowiedź.

- Ale od ciebie oczekujemy czegoś bardzo prostego. Twoja rodzina jest w posiadaniu bardzo ważnej rzeczy dla naszych badań, pierścienia Gauntów. Chyba mogłabyś nam ją dać?

Popatrzył na nią tak, jakby oczekiwał, że odpowie z radością ,,tak" i sprawa będzie zakończona. Ale… przecież chyba nie powinna tak lekko decydować o cennym rodowym dziedzictwie, prawda? Tym bardziej, że należy do ojca. Uciekła od niego, uwolniła się od jego toksycznego wpływu i nie zamierzała nigdy nawet go odwiedzić w Azkabanie. Ale nie mogłaby zabrać mu tego pierścienia, najważniejszej dla niego rzeczy, znacznie ważniejszej niż córka. Zresztą co by zrobiła, wykradła go?

- Nie jestem pewna - oznajmiła, żeby zyskać na czasie.

Drugi gość posłał triumfalne spojrzenie Dumbledore`owi i nachylił się ku dziewczynie.

- Jesteśmy gotowi zapłacić za niego bardzo dużo pieniędzy. Mugolskich, czarodziejskich, bez różnicy. Dość żebyś wyrwała się ze swoim kochasiem z tej dziury i była szczęśliwa.

- Będąc z moim _mężem_ w tej dziurze jestem szczęśliwa. - powiedziała cicho Meropa. Uważała tych dwóch za geniuszy, była przekonana, że są od niej dużo mądrzejsi, jednak w tej jednej sprawie wiedziała lepiej - życie, jakie miała teraz, było szczęśliwe.

- Nie wątpię - gość nawet nie starał się stłumić parsknięcia.

- Gellercie… - ostrzegł go cicho Dumbledore.

- Przyjmujesz naszą propozycję? - zapytał Grindelwald.

Meropa wzruszyła ramionami.

- Tak czy inaczej, nie mogę wam pomóc. Ojciec schował gdzieś wszystkie pamiątki, zanim poszedł do więzienia. Nie wiem gdzie są.

Ręka Grindelwalda skierowała się w stronę kieszeni.

- Gellert!

Grindelwald rzucił Dumbledore`owi krótkie spojrzenie, pozostawił swoją różdżkę w kieszeni i zwrócił się do Meropy ostrzegawczym tonem głosu:

- Dasz nam klucze do domu, pójdziesz tam z nami i otworzysz wszystkie znane ci skrytki. Marvolo Gaunt nie ustawiłby zabezpieczeń przeciw tobie.

- To chyba nie byłby dla ciebie kłopot? - odezwał się Dumbledore z zatroskaną miną - Jestem pewien, że dzięki twojej pomocy pomyślnie zakończymy tą sprawę.

Meropa zawahała się. Co by w sumie zaszkodziło, gdyby się zgodziła?

Nagle zauważyła w drzwiach Toma. Ich oczy spotkały się. Tom kręcił rozpaczliwie głową. Znała go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, jak bardzo mu zależy na jej odmowie.

- Nie. Przepraszam, nie mogę wam pomóc.

Twarz Grindelwalda wykrzywił grymas gniewu.

- Nie będziemy więc już dłużej zawracać ci głowy - Dumbledore wstał z kanapy. Po ledwie zauważalnej sekundzie wahania Grindelwald wstał i poszedł za nim. Meropa odprowadziła gości do drzwi, a potem popatrzyła na Toma.

- Czemu zależało ci na tym, żebym im nie pomogła?

Tom westchnął.

- Nie wiemy, czemu interesują się starą biżuterią twojego ojca, ale muszą mieć jakiś powód, i pewnie daliby ci za nią o wiele mniej niż jest warta.

- Jest jeszcze coś, prawda?

- Za dobrze mnie znasz, Mer. Boję się o ciebie. Jeśli twój ojciec ustawił jakieś czarnomagiczne zabezpieczenia, a oni chcieli, żebyś pokazała im skrytki, to mogłoby wyzwolić jedną z tych… no, klątw. Ja po prostu… nie ufam im. Mówiłaś że tego Dumbledore`a wyrzucili ze szkoły.

- Grindelwalda.

Tom machnął ręką.

- No to Grindewalda. Nie uważam za rozsądne pomagać im w zabraniu waszej rodzinnej pamiątki, która nie wiadomo czemu ma coś wspólnego z wielką magią i nie wiadomo do czego chcą jej użyć.

Meropa popatrzyła na męża i pokiwała głową.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wiem, półtorej tygodnia minęło już jakiś czas temu, ale… Tylko winni się tłumaczą, więc powiem jedynie, że czas bywa pojęciem względnym ;)_

**Lauviah van Beorn, **_naprawdę rozdział trzeci przyniósł kolejne pytania? A miały być odpowiedzi! O tym, że wielokropek kończy zdanie gdzieś już słyszałam, ale czasami po prostu pasuje mi wsadzenie go do środka. Oczywiście, nie wiem, o które zdanie ci chodzi, i może akurat tutaj się zwyczajnie pomyliłam. Dziękuję ci za komentarz - nie wiem czy wiesz, ale czuje się winna, jak porównuję jego długość z długością rozdziału ;) _

**ROZDZIAŁ IV**

Harry wgramolił się z kufrem do pociągu. Na korytarzu nie było wolnego miejsca, wszystkie okna zajmowali uczniowie, machając do swoich rodzin. Tak jakby nie mogli się z tym posunąć i nie blokować przejścia… a takie ckliwe pożegnania były żałosne.

Harry zmierzał na koniec pociągu, przewidując, że właśnie tam będzie najmniej ludności. W końcu otworzył wybrane na chybił trafił drzwi. W tym przedziale siedział tylko jeden chłopiec.

- Wolne? - zapytał Harry wskazując na miejsce naprzeciw niego. Usiadł, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

- Nie - odpowiedział tamten, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

- Co? Kto tu niby siedzi, ktoś niewidzialny? A zresztą mam to gdzieś, nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

- Tylko cię sprawdzałem. Tak w ogóle to jestem Tom… Riddle, z linii matki Gaunt, pochodzę od samego Slytherina.

Harry zawahał się pomiędzy ,,Co to jest Slytherin" a ,,Ja jestem Harry Potter". Wybrał to drugie.

- Potter jaki? Z jakiego rodu?

- Przecież ci powiedziałem, że Potter…. A w ogóle to kim był ten cały Slytherin?

- Jesteś mugolakiem? - Tom Riddle obrzucił go oceniającym spojrzeniem, zauważając brak reakcji na obelgę, która w pewnych kręgach, a zwłaszcza wśród ludzi takich jak jego dziadek, odniosłaby natychmiastowy skutek. Kontynuował więc. - Nie, masz w swojej rodzinie czarodziejów… prawda, Potterowie… słyszałem o ich historii… bohaterowie tego stulecia… każdy zna to nazwisko…

Oczy Harry`ego zwęziły się, podczas gdy jego dłoń zacisnęła się na różdżce. Tom nic sobie z tego nie robił, ciągnął dalej współczującym tonem

- James Potter, słynny gracz quidditcha. Jaka szkoda, że skandal miłosny zrujnował mu karierę. Jego żona, a twoja matka, podawała mu eliksir miłosny…tylko dzięki łapówkom wymigała się od Azkabanu… ale twój ojciec tak skutecznie się na niej zemścił. To musiało być przykre.

Harry nie wytrzymał, rzucił się na Toma, chwycił go za ramię i popchnął z całej siły. Tom zatoczył się do tyłu, upadając na ławki. Harry kopnął go z całej siły.

- Nie waż się mówić cokolwiek na ich temat!

Tom zdołał chwycić swoją różdżkę i wycelował nią w półkę na bagaże, która rozsypała się z głośnym hukiem, zasypując otoczenie kawałkami drewna. Niemal natychmiast otworzyły się drzwi przedziału i profesor Nott wpadł do środka. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował między nimi niewidzialną barierę. Harry`ego odrzuciło do tyłu o kilka kroków.

- Nowi uczniowie, którzy pierwszego dnia szkoły bija się jak mugole. - Nott groźnie zniżył głos, ogarniając wzrokiem zniszczony przedział.

Tom natychmiast wstał.

- Panie profesorze, ja…

- On obrażał moich rodziców! - zawołał Harry.

- Jak się nazywacie? - zapytał profesor Nott

- Tom Riddle.

- Harry Potter.

Grymas przemknął przez twarz nauczyciela, gdy rozpoznał jego nazwisko.

- Wytłumaczcie mi, co się tutaj stało.

- Ten pieprzony… - zaczął Harry, ale Nott natychmiast mu przerwał.

- Panie Potter, proszę liczyć się ze słowami!

- Może ja wyjaśnię, co się stało. - zaproponował Tom, prostując wygniecioną przez Harry`ego szkolną szatę. - Rozmowa zeszła na rodziców Harry`ego Pottera, a gdy wyraziłem swoje współczucie, on rzucił się na mnie. To musiało wytrącić go z równowagi. Może nie zachowałem się wystarczająco taktownie…

- Rozumiem - profesor Nott popatrzył na Harry`ego marszcząc brwi.

- To w ogóle nie było tak! - zawołał Harry - On to zrobił specjalnie… to wszystko jego wina!

- Już cię przeprosiłem, Harry. - powiedział Tom z lekko zakłopotaną miną - Dalej możemy zostać przyjaciółmi.

- To nie… - zaczął Harry, ale profesor mu przerwał.

- Wystarczy. Na chwilę obecną nie będę wyciągać z tego incydentu żadnych konsekwencji. Niech to będzie dla was ostrzeżenie. Panie Potter, radzę trzymać temperament na wodzy. W Hogwarcie nie toleruje się takich sytuacji.

Machnął różdżką, naprawiając zniszczoną półkę na bagaże i wrócił znowu patrolować korytarz.

- Ty kłamliwy… - Harry zacisnął pięści i zrobił krok w stronę Toma.

- Niczego się nie nauczyłeś? - zaśmiał się chłopiec. - Następnym razem półka może spaść na twoją głowę.

- Więc przyznajesz się, że okłamałeś nauczyciela? A zniszczony przedział to też twoja robota?

- Ja? Okłamałem? Skądże znowu. - Tom posłał Harry`emu uprzejmy uśmiech. Nie było w nim ani cienia złośliwości. Próżno by szukać na Ziemi człowieka, który by nie uwierzył w szczerość jego intencji. - To co powiedziałem o naszej ewentualnej przyjaźni jest absolutnie prawdą. - dodał cicho.


End file.
